The present invention retates generally to a kitchen smoke or fume extractor or hood, and more particularly relates to an external body for such an extractor.
FIGS. 1-3 of the accompanying drawings illustrate the external body of a conventional kitchen fume extractor. The body 10 comprises a top sheet 11, a left sheet 12, a right sheet 13 and a rear sheet 14. Both the left and right sheets 12, 13 are provided with projecting flanges 121, 131 around their edges. In the process of assembling the various sheets to form the body 10, both the left and right sheets 12, 13 are united with the top sheet 11 by fitting the projecting flanges 121, 131 over the left and right edges 111, 112 of the top sheet 11. The left and right sheets 12, 13 are fastened securely to the top sheet 11 by spot welding.
The body of such a kitchen extractor suffers from the following disadvantages, that is, because the sheets 11, 12, 13 and 14 are made of thin stainless steel sheet by means of punching and pressing, both the external edges 122, 132 of the projecting flanges 121, 131 of the left and right sheets 12, 13 are very sharp, rather like a blade, which is often a potential hazard. Hence, when a person is transporting or cleaning the body 10, his hand may be injured by the edges 122, 133.